Monsoon
by Rhael Akhil Elyen
Summary: A songfic dedicated to Vincent and Nero. Written mainly around Vincent and how he meets with Nero on the Shinra Mansion.Light shounenai.


Author's note: This is a random Vincent x Nero songfic. It is based on a story I'm writting about them, where they have a relationship while Vincent was a turk. This song is from the band Tokio Hotel. I don't own the song or any of the characters.

Final advice: The rain or monsoon are the memories, the dreams, and Vincent sees them like this. This song is a simbolism in this story, so don't take it literally. I thought I didn't need to explain that, but it seems I have to. sigh

**Monsoon**

_**I'm staring at a broken door  
There's nothing left here anymore  
My room is cold  
It's making me insane**_

On the dark room in the basement, Vincent laid imprisoned. He couldn't recall the last time he saw the world. Being awake or asleep, he couldn't tell when it was real or when it was a dream. Surrounded by emptiness, he laid asleep like forever, watching the time passing by.

_**I've been waiting here so long  
But now the moment seems to have come,  
I see the dark clouds coming up again.**_

He laid there waiting, he said it was atonement, but still couldn't understand for what or why. Dreams come back to him like a curse, and again he sees his face, soon to fade away.

_**Running through the monsoon  
Beyond the world,  
To the end of time,  
Where the rain won't hurt  
Fighting the storm,  
Into the blue,  
And when I loose myself I think of you,  
Together we'll be running somewhere new  
Through the monsoon.  
Just me and you**_

Memories falling on him like droplets of rain, masterless and free, coming and going as they please. Dreams slowly come, filled with sad memories. Endless dreams, like different worlds sharing the same story. Still unconquered by him, he wishes to break the everlasting cycle, and take for himself his precious one. If only he could.

_**A half moon's fading from my sight  
I see a vision in its light  
But now it's gone and left me so alone  
I know I have to find you now  
Can hear your name, I don't know how  
Why can't we make this darkness feel like home?**_

As he wakes from his illusionary world, he feels a familiar presence near. He comes out of the coffin, and walks slowly out of the room. As he approaches the room next to where he is, he feels the presence closer. Inside he watches a delicate figure of a person in the darkness. The other turns around and looks at him. From deep inside his mind, a name pops out, along with emotions long lost forgotten.

_**Running through the monsoon  
Beyond the world  
To the end of time  
Where the rain won't hurt  
Fighting the storm  
Into the blue  
And when I loose myself I think of you  
Together we'll be running somewhere new  
And nothing can hold me back from you  
Through the monsoon**_

All this time fighting against the desperation, convincing himself that nothing would ever be the same, for he didn't deserve it to be the way it was. Here he stood, infront of the person he loved most, but as he watched his eyes, coldness and indifference reflected on them. He wasn't going to let this only chance slip away, he would search inside him, and no matter how, bring back the person he loved.

_**I'm fighting all this power  
Coming in my way  
Let it send me straight to you  
I'll be running night and day  
I'll be with you soon  
Just me and you  
We'll be there soon  
So soon**_

Though it brought pain to his heart, he fought against Nero, breaking through his cold mask. Hostility and anger came from his beloved, but soon submitted to Vincent's will. So many years longing for love, brought Vincent to claim Nero from the darkness and make him surrender.

_**Running through the monsoon  
Beyond the world  
To the end of time  
Where the rain won't hurt  
Fighting the storm  
Into the blue  
And when I loose myself I think of you  
Together we'll be running somewhere new  
And nothing can hold me back from you  
Through the monsoon**_

After so many years of confinement, chained to the loneliness of oblivion, he finally found what he tirelessly searched on his dream world. Giving himself to the opportunity, he broke his ties from guilt, and decided forgiveness. And though it had passed a long time since they got separated, their hearts still burned for each other.

_**Through the monsoon  
Just me and you  
Through the monsoon  
Just me and you**_

No need to run from reality anymore, with the storm finally over, they could walk through the world without feeling hollow ever again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N: I know this fic is not so good, I'm not myself when it comes to songfics, they are very hard to write. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
